


14 przepisów na potrawy z serca

by Hanni Bunny Lecter (carrionofmywaywardson)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Minotaur Elias, Omega Will Graham, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Countdown, basic chickens, fluff do sześcianu, odliczanie do walentynek
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/pseuds/Hanni%20Bunny%20Lecter
Summary: Obiecałam sobie, że napiszę kolejny zestaw opowiadań przy najbliższej nadarzającej się okazji i proszę, nadarzyła się okazja. Będzie to 14 krótkich tekstów publikowanych codziennie do 14 lutego włącznie.Oto prompty:1. Candy hearts ✓2. Roses ✓3. Blind date/set up by friends ✓4. Chocolates ✓5. Movie night ✓6. Late for a date ✓7. Wrong restaurant  ✓8. Strangers alone on Valentine’s day ✓9. Friend(s) date ✓10. Rained out picnic ✓11. Low on money/homemade date ✓12. Surprise date while working late ✓13. Forgot to get anything ✓14. Secret admirer/admitting a crush ✓





	1. Candy hearts

\- Karmelizowane serce na pierzynce z buraków, oprószone migdałami i płatkami czarnego bzu, podlane czerwonym sosem winnym - obwieścił uroczyście Hannibal. Ton jego głosu i cała postawa, jak zwykle, ociekały namaszczeniem, jakby doktor zaanonsował właśnie przybycie delegacji posłów greckich do Troi.

Will uśmiechnął się mimo woli. Przy Hannibalu każdy posiłek nabierał cech religijnego przeżycia, ofiary złożonej starożytnym bogom. Nic dziwnego, że i ich rozmowy z rzadka jedynie dotyczyły spraw przyziemnych. Sama myśl o kalaniu mistycznej atmosfery posiłku dyskusją na temat jak minął dzień zdawała się bluźnierstwem.

Podniósł sztućce i odkroił kawałek serca. Karmelowa skórka skruszyła się z apetycznym chrupnięciem, uwalniając oszałamiający aromat mięsa i jego soki, tak gorące, że zasyczały przy zetknięciu z chłodnym sosem. Na białym talerzu zmieszały się wszystkie odcienie czerwieni.

\- Smakuje? - Hannibal przyglądał się Willowi oczami iskrzącymi się od jakiejś niezidentyfikowanej emocji. Choć może to tylko płomień świec odbijał się w jego miodowych oczach.

\- Fantastyczne, jak zwykle - przyznał Will.

\- To dobrze. - Hannibal sięgnął po kielich i uniósł go do ust, które wykrzywiały się w nieznacznym uśmiechu. - Nie śpiesz się. Delektuj się tym daniem jak najdłużej możesz, bo taka okazja już się nie powtórzy.

Uszy Willa wychwyciły coś szczególnego w głosie doktora. Nie groźbę, nie. Coś… smutnego.

\- Co masz na myśli?

Hannibal odstawił kielich i odchylił się nieco w fotelu, pozwalając, by jego fantazyjna marynarka rozchyliła się na boki.

Z początku Will miał irracjonalne wrażenie, że Hannibal oblał swoją koszulę winem. Ale rozkwitająca na różowym materiale plama była zbyt czerwona.

Widelec wypadł mu z ręki i odbił się od talerza ze zgrzytliwym brzękiem.

\- Tylko tyle, że zdobycie podstawowego składnika nie będzie już więcej możliwe - odparł spokojnie Hannibal. Patrzył na Willa tak długo, aż ten ujął ponownie widelec i uniósł do ust kolejny ociekający czerwienią kęs.

Will otworzył oczy w ciemnościach własnego domu w Wolf Trap. W ustach wciąż miał słodko-metaliczny smak krwi i wina. Przez długie minuty leżał w milczeniu, wpatrując się w sufit.

Następnego dnia zaczął remontować łódź.


	2. Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basic Chickens, everyone!

Posiadłość wyglądała dokładnie tak, jak ojciec opisywał: jak zrujnowana morałem bajka. Adam zaśmiał się w duchu z trafności tego porównania, a potem zaśmiał się na głos. Ukryte w gęstym listowiu ptaki odpowiedziały mu trelami i pogwizdywaniem. Jak w bajce. Adamowi nie przeszkadzało nawet, że w tej bajce bliżej mu było do nadobnej dziewicy w opałach niż do szlachetnego księcia śpieszącego na ratunek. Może dlatego, że dziewicą, technicznie rzecz biorąc, już nie był.

Poprawił torbę na ramieniu i zmierzył wzrokiem skruszony kamienny mur otaczający dwór. Wyrwy były na tyle duże, że w zasadzie mur był kompletnie bezużyteczny. W niektórych miejscach w ogóle go nie było i jego miejsce zajmowała plątanina dzikich roślin. Wkroczenie na teren posesji nie stanowiło problemu, a jednak Adam wiedział, że nikt by się na to nie poważył. Co więcej, wiedział, że nikt obcy nie wszedł za te mury z własnej woli od ponad dwudziestu lat.

Co innego wbrew własnej woli, oczywiście.

Adam jeszcze raz zerknął w lewo i prawo, po czym zdecydowanym ruchem ściągnął torbę z ramienia i przerzucił ją ponad murem. Sam przedarł się przez gmatwaninę kolczastych pnączy i znalazł się na terenie posesji. Jeśli się nie mylił, dokładnie w miejscu, gdzie przed dwudziestoma dwoma laty stał jego ojciec.

“Posesja” brzmiało zdecydowanie nie na miejscu - teren otaczający dwór był zaniedbany i zarośnięty, tu i ówdzie na ziemi zalegały sterty przegniłych mebli, gołych desek i owoców, które pospadały z drzew i nikt ich nie pozbierał. I kości. Panowała tu posępna cisza, której nie przerywał nawet śpiew ptaków. Adam dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że ich trele ucięło jak nożem, kiedy tylko przekroczył mur.

Odurzająco słodki zapach, który nagle zaatakował jego nozdrza, sprawił, że Adam kichnął siarczyście. Pokręcił nosem. Ojciec wspominał, że kwiaty pachniały intensywnie, ale nie że aż tak. I dlaczego nie dało się ich wyczuć po drugiej stronie muru? Zupełnie jakby całą posesję odgradzało od świata zewnętrznego coś więcej niż tylko sterta kamieni i roślin.

Cóż, tym łatwiej będzie znaleźć klomb z osławionymi różami. Adam podniósł torbę i ruszył za zapachem. 

Dotarł niemal pod sam dwór, zanim zlokalizował właściwe krzaki, opierające się rzędem o nadkruszoną ścianę jednego z domostw. Ciemnoniebieskie róże pyszniły się wśród purpurowo-fioletowych liści. Obrzeża ich płatków były karminowe, same płatki zaś lekko przezroczyste, jakby zrobione z mrożonego szkła. Bez wątpienia były to te same kwiaty, które sprowadziły na ojca kłopoty, ale dla pewności Adam sięgnął do torby i ostrożnie wyciągnął jej zawartość - grubą księgę w skórzanej oprawie. W środku, pomiędzy jej kartami, spoczywał pojedynczy kwiat róży. Mimo upływu lat jego płatki zachowały świeżą barwę granatu i krwi.

Serce Adama zabiło żywiej. Nie był pewien, czy z podniecenia, czy ze strachu.

Chwilę później przekonał się, że chyba jednak ze strachu, kiedy coś zawyło potępieńczo nad jego głową.

\- Nie rusz!

Adam odskoczył od różanego krzewu jak oparzony, upuszczając księgę i torbę. Zwykle cechował się kocią gracją, ale tym razem nie udało mu się zachować równowagi i runął na ziemię, w efekcie lądując boleśnie i dość upokarzająco na tyłku.

\- Czego chcesz! - Gniewny głos zdawał się dobiegać zewsząd, a w każdym razie nie sposób było zgadnąć skąd konkretnie. Może z budynku, a może zza któregoś z krzaków lub stert śmieci. - Mów, zanim poszczuję cię ogarami!

Nie wiedzieć czemu, Adam zaśmiał się nagle. “Ogary”, na litość boską. Kto jeszcze dzisiaj używał tego słowa? Uniósł dłoń w uspokajającym geście, jednocześnie podpierając się drugą, by wstać.

\- Nazywam się Adam Towers. Zjawiam się zgodnie z obietnicą, jaką złożył ci mój ojciec.

\- Nie znam żadnego Towersa - odparł opryskliwie głos. - Czego tu szukasz!

Mówił, oczywiście, po duńsku i to dość szybko, ale Adam uczył się tego języka od dziecka, nie miał więc problemu ze zrozumieniem.

\- Dwadzieścia lat temu mój ojciec naruszył twoją prywatność. Zerwał jeden z tych kwiatów, żeby podarować go mojej matce. Przyłapałeś go na tym i pozwoliłeś mu odejść tylko pod warunkiem, że odwdzięczy ci się tym, co znajdzie po powrocie do domu. To byłem ja.

Adam zawiesił głos, pewny, że jego odpowiedź sprawi odpowiednie wrażenie. Nic bardziej mylnego.

\- Co “byłem ja”?

\- Ja byłem tym, co ojciec znalazł po powrocie do domu - wyjaśnił cierpliwie Adam, nieco rozczarowany opadnięciem nastroju. - Mama była w ciąży, jak ojciec wyruszał w drogę. Urodziłem się podczas jego nieobecności.

\- Nie pamiętam takiego zdarzenia. Kłamiesz i masz natychmiast powiedzieć, co tu robisz, albo wypuszczę ogary!

Adam westchnął.

\- Słuchaj, targałem się z Londynu do Kopenhagi stopem, bo nie stać mnie na samolot, nocowałem na dworcach z lumpami, z których co najmniej dwóch próbowało mnie obmacywać, tydzień spędziłem na szukaniu tego miejsca, bo nikt nie miał odwagi mi go wskazać, a wszystko to tylko dlatego, że dwadzieścia lat temu mój ojciec się wygłupił i jeszcze w dodatku obiecał ci moją rękę czy co tam chcesz. Mógłbyś przynajmniej dać mi coś do picia, zanim mnie poszczujesz psami.

Głos milczał przez chwilę.

\- Zrobili ci coś? - spytał w końcu.

\- Kto mi co zrobił?

\- Lumpy.

Adam przeciągnął dłonią po twarzy.

\- Nie. Umiem się obronić. Posłuchaj, mówię prawdę, okej? Nie żartuje się z Prawa Niespodzianki, powinieneś o tym wiedzieć. Od dzieciństwa wiedziałem, że należę do ciebie i nie mam nic przeciwko, poważnie. Chyba że zamierzasz mnie zjeść, ale do tego nie potrzeba było uruchamiać trybów przeznaczenia.

\- Nie jem ludzi - obruszył się głos.

Adam spojrzał wymownie na kupki kości rozrzucone po całym podwórzu. Jego rozmówca cmoknął z irytacją.

\- To nie ja. To moi bracia. Nie są przyjaźnie nastawieni.

\- Jaaaasne. Pokażesz mi się wreszcie? Czy może się wstydzisz? Ojciec nie mówił, jak wyglądasz, ale skoro się ukrywasz...

Tym razem Adam łgał w żywe oczy, bo ojciec opisał mu ze szczegółami wygląd potwora z duńskiego dworu. Ale nie miał zamiaru spędzić ani minuty dłużej na bezsensownej konwersacji z niewidzialnym rozmówcą. Miał za to zamiar objeść się po dziurki w nosie przysmakami, jakimi - według ojca - dysponował potwór, a także przespać co najmniej kilka dni pod rząd w ciepłym łóżku i pod grubą pierzyną. Jesień nieubłaganie mijała i choć temperatura jeszcze nie dawała się we znaki, w tej części Europy wszystko było możliwe i Adam słusznie obawiał się, że nie zdąży uciec przed zimą, jeśli właściciel dworu go pogoni.

Głos zasyczał przenikliwie.

\- Nie ukrywam się i nie mam się czego wstydzić, jestem doskonałym przedstawicielem męskiego gatunku, dziękuję bardzo! Powinieneś być wdzięczny ojcu, że oddał cię mnie, a nie lumpom z dworca!

\- Czyli mogę cię zobaczyć?

Na moment zapanowała cisza, a potem jeden z różanych krzewów zatrząsł się i wychynęła z niego głowa. Pierwszym, co wpadło Adamowi w oczy, była para potężnych, zakręconych byczych rogów wyrastająca spośród chmury srebrnych loczków. Drugim, okropnie nietwarzowe wąsy. Nie żeby loczki były bardziej twarzowe. Właściwie to nic w tej twarzy nie było twarzowe, stwierdził Adam z niejakim rozczarowaniem.

Minotaur wyprostował się na całą wysokość i napuszył, ewidentnie biorąc brak słownej reakcji za oznakę podziwu. Wzrok Adama natychmiast powędrował w dół, a jedna z jego brwi uniosła się z aprobatą. Nieźle. Twarz jak twarz, ale reszta jego “męża” prezentowała się całkiem imponująco, przynajmniej od szerokich ramion i porośniętej siwym futrem piersi do wąskich bioder. Resztę zasłaniały róże.

\- Mówiłem, że nie mam się czego wstydzić - powiedział chełpliwie minotaur.

\- Rzeczywiście - przyznał uprzejmie Adam. A potem potwór wyszedł całkowicie zza krzaka i Adamowi nagle zabrakło tchu w płucach.

Jasny gwint, pomyślał, rozpaczliwie próbując powstrzymać gałki oczne przed wypadnięciem z oczodołów, ale i tak czuł, że wybałuszyły się z niedowierzaniem na widok tego, co dyndało pomiędzy włochatymi udami. Adam miał nadzieję, że przynajmniej nie zaczął się ślinić. Za bardzo.

O tym szczególe ojciec jakoś zapomniał go uprzedzić.

\- No tak - Adam przełknął ślinę i oderwał wzrok od gigantycznego przyrodzenia. - To, hm, jak masz właściwie na imię?

\- Elias - poinformował go łaskawie minotaur, skinąwszy głową niczym udzielająca audiencji królowa. 

\- Elias - powtórzył Adam. Nagle nie miał pojęcia, co powiedzieć. Jego oczy wciąż uparcie ześlizgiwały się z twarzy minotaura w kierunku bardziej interesujących rejonów. - I mieszkasz tu sobie. Sam. Zupełnie sam. 

\- Nie sam. Mam dwóch braci. Mówiłem już. To bardzo nieuprzejme nie słuchać tego, co mówię.

Adam zadygotał lekko. Jest ich więcej. Jeśli wszyscy są tak samo dobrze wyposażeni... Perspektywa spędzenia reszty życia w roli oblubieńca potwora nigdy nie wydawała mu się bardziej zachęcająca.

Elias musiał jakoś odgadnąć jego myśli, bo zjeżył się lekko.

\- Moi bracia są dużo brzydsi ode mnie. Paskudni. W ogóle nie ma na co patrzeć, w ogóle. I jedzą ludzi. Robią naszej rodzinie bardzo złą reputację, nie to co ja. Svend nie ma włosów na czole, a Hannibal jest ślizgły.

Adam zmarszczył brwi. Może jednak jego znajomość duńskiego nie była tak dobra, jak myślał.

\- Ślizgły?

\- Wyjątkowo ślizgły - kiwnął głową Elias. - Lepiej nie wchodź mu w drogę. Chodź, pokażę ci twój pokój.

Adam podniósł z ziemi torbę i księgę z ukrytym w niej kwiatem.

\- Nasz pokój - poprawił spokojnie.

Oczy Eliasa rozbłysły i nagle jego twarz odmłodniała o jakieś dziesięć lat.

\- Oczywiście, że nasz.


	3. Blind date/set up by friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Propsy dla tego, kto odgadnie, jaki brytyjski serial posłużył mi za natchnienie XD

Dopiero kiedy jego randka stanęła w drzwiach restauracji, Will naprawdę przestał żałować, że zgodził się na ten cały cyrk.

Doktor Lecter okazał się wysokim, szczupłym mężczyzną w średnim wieku, schludnym i zadbanym, w nieco staroświeckim, europejskim stylu. Will spodziewał się mniej więcej czegoś podobnego, ale i tak oblało go gorące poczucie wdzięczności dla losu. A w każdym razie poczuł się nieco cieplej.

Cholera, nawet za ciepło. Poluzował kołnierzyk wyprasowanej flanelowej koszuli i uniósł nieśmiało dłoń, by przyciągnąć uwagę mężczyzny. Doktor Lecter spojrzał na niego i jego usta rozciągnęły się minimalnie w aprobującym uśmiechu. Ruszył ku Willowi statecznym krokiem, ale w jego ruchach kryło się coś zwierzęcego, drapieżnego.

\- Will - powiedział, skinąwszy głową, i usiadł naprzeciw. Nie zabrzmiało to jak pytanie, raczej jak powitanie, więc Will odpowiedział tym samym.

\- Doktorze Lecter. - Wymawianie tych słów na głos wydało mu się jakoś znacznie bardziej intymne, niż kiedy używał ich w emailu. Will poróżowiał lekko.

\- Mów mi Hannibal, proszę. Bardzo się cieszę, mogąc cię nareszcie zobaczyć, Will. Wyglądasz niezwykle czarująco. - Oczy doktora miały barwę miodu gryczanego i lśniły w nich iskierki humoru. Will poczuł, że w nich tonie. No pięknie. Właśnie zaczął zakochiwać się w kimś, kogo znał od kilku tygodni i to jedynie z oszczędnej mailowej korespondencji. I tylko dlatego, że ten ktoś właśnie nazwał jego kraciastą koszulę i nieogoloną twarz czarującymi. Will musiał być porządnie wyposzczony, jeśli już teraz jego nogi zaczynały niecierpliwie przebierać pod stolikiem. Weź się w garść, Graham!

\- Um, dziękuję. Pan... ty też.

Hannibal skłonił głowę w podzięce, a Will odchrząknął i podniósł laminowane menu, by ukryć za nim spłonioną twarz. Gdyby Beverly go teraz widziała, triumfalny uśmieszek nie zszedłby z jej ust do końca życia. Odczekał kilka chwil, by mieć pewność, że głos go nie zdradzi.

\- Byłem tu już kiedyś. Mogę polecić tatara, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko surowemu mięsu?

\- Bynajmniej - odparł Hannibal. - Ale myślę, że chwilowo ograniczę się do kieliszka wina. Chciałbym zostawić miejsce na potem.

Will uniósł wzrok i lekko zadrżał na widok rozchylonych ust doktora i czubka jego języka, który przesuwał się dość sugestywnie po górnej wardze. Nagle bardzo szczegółowo przypomniał sobie jeden z maili, który Hannibal wysłał mu po jakimś suto zakrapianym przyjęciu dla wyższych sfer. Wtedy Will myślał, że doktor robi sobie jaja po pijaku (nawet jeśli czytał wiadomość z wypiekami na twarzy i pulsowaniem w spodniach), ale wyglądało na to, że wino jedynie rozwiązało skrępowany konwenansami język doktora.

\- Och - przełknął ślinę i zaśmiał się nerwowo. - Okej. Nie wiedziałem, że będzie jakieś potem.

Jasne brwi Hannibala zmarszczyły się na ułamek sekundy.

\- Oczywiście, że będzie potem. Przecież tak się umawialiśmy, prawda, Will?

Głos doktora też był jak miód, słodki, łagodny i upajający. Willowi nagle zaczęło kręcić się w głowie. Jasny gwint, jakie to żałosne... Czy naprawdę był aż tak spragniony zwykłego kontaktu międzyludzkiego?

\- Um... Tak myślę. Tak.

Kelner przyjął ich zamówienie i po jego odejściu atmosfera nieco się rozrzedziła, a przynajmniej Will nareszcie przestał rumienić się jak głupi i odetchnął z ulgą. Hannibal chyba zauważył jego zdenerwowanie i wspaniałomyślnie uznał za stosowne obniżyć promieniowanie swojego seksapilu, dzięki czemu rozmowa szybko przybrała bardziej swobodny charakter. Will nawet nie zauważył, że zaczął z entuzjazmem opowiadać Hannibalowi o swoich psach, i urwał zmieszany, ale doktor jedynie uśmiechnął się i zachęcił go do kontynuacji. Proces zakochiwania się zaczynał powoli sięgać najwyższego szczebelka.

Kiedy Will włożył do ust ostatni kęs soczystego tatara, był już niemal zdecydowany na czerwcowe wesele.

Oczywiście właśnie wtedy wszystko diabli wzięli.

\- Nie mogę tego zrobić - powiedział nagle Hannibal.

Will przełknął i spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.

\- Czego?

\- Tego, po co się spotkaliśmy. Nie mogę, Will.

No tak. Will powinien się domyślić, że to wszystko było zbyt piękne, aby mogło się dobrze skończyć. Ba, a nawet zacząć.

Odłożył powoli widelec. Nagle ogarnął go gniew.

\- Rozumiem. Cóż, nie będę zabierał ci więcej czasu. 

\- Ale ja właśnie chcę, żebyś zabrał mi jak najwięcej czasu, Will. Żebyśmy spędzili go razem. Jak najwięcej. - Hannibal pochylił się i dotknął dłoni Willa czubkami palców, patrząc na niego błyszczącymi oczyma.

\- Ja... - zaczął Will.

\- Chciałbym się z tobą spotykać, Will. Jesteś fascynującym młodym człowiekiem. Chciałbym poznać cię lepiej. Czy i ty byś tego nie pragnął?

\- Mam mętlik w głowie - wyznał Will. - Czy nie po to właśnie się spotkaliśmy? Żeby lepiej się poznać? Czy nie mieliśmy poznać się... um... jeszcze lepiej... potem?

Hannibal zmarszczył brwi.

\- Will, po tym spotkaniu miałem wziąć cię do siebie i cię zjeść. Nie byłoby żadnego “potem”, w którym moglibyśmy się lepiej poznać. 

\- Że... co...?

\- Will, ja też jestem nieco zdezorientowany. Czego spodziewałeś się po naszym spotkaniu? Myślałem, że dość jasno się wyraziłem.

\- Jak to czego? Mieliśmy pójść na randkę do restauracji. Myślałem, że na tym się skończy, dopóki nie powiedziałeś, że masz jakieś plany na później. Sądziłem, że chodzi o seks.

\- Och... Och, Will. - Hannibal nagle wybuchnął śmiechem. Will wyrwał dłoń spod jego palców i łypnął na niego gniewnie.

\- Nie rozumiem, co w tym zabawnego. I wyjaśnij mi, proszę, co dokładnie miałeś na myśli mówiąc o zjedzeniu mnie. Bo chyba nie to, co miałem ja.

Hannibal śmiał się jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym otarł oczy i spojrzał na Willa tak rozpromienionym wzrokiem, że Will na moment zapomniał o wściekłości i po prostu delektował się widokiem. Z niechęcią musiał przyznać, że Hannibal wciąż jest równie atrakcyjny, jak na początku ich randki.

\- Nie rozumiem, jak mogłeś opacznie pojąć moje słowa, Will. Wyraźnie napisałem, że pragnąłbym cię zjeść.

\- Myślałem, że to metafora dla seksu - mruknął Will. - Cholera, masturbowałem się do kanibalistycznej gry słów. Pieprzyć moje życie.

\- Och... _Will_ \- powtórzył Hannibal, tym razem nieco ochrypłym głosem.

Will spojrzał na niego spode łba. Oczy doktora były szeroko otwarte i lśniące, pełne emocji. Głodne. Will zadrżał lekko.

\- Weź mnie do siebie - powiedział szybko, zanim jego mózg się połapał. - I zjedz mnie. W nie-kanibalistyczny sposób.

Hannibal przełknął ślinę i kiwnął głową, nie spuszczając z Willa roziskrzonych oczu.


	4. Chocolates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiklet osadzony w moim AU "Will i Fabryka Czekolady", które możecie przeczytać w zbiorze "Polowanie na czerwony październik" (rozdział "Candy gore"). Przy okazji mogłam zabłysnąć umiejętnością profesjonalnego blazonowania. Kolejne hobby, które nie przyda mi się do niczego poza pisaniem fików XD

Will rozerwał ozdobny, szeleszczący papier. Spod niego wyjrzało przypominające herb logo Fabryki Słodkości: w polu zielonym, jelonek różowy trzymający w łapach dwa czarne pióra, wspięty. Kolorowy i niewinny symbol, którego prawdziwe znaczenie znał tylko on. I Hannibal, oczywiście.

\- Nadal nie mam pojęcia, w jaki sposób robisz z nich czekoladę - Will ściągnął z prezentu resztę papieru i rozsupłał wstążkę owiniętą wokół urokliwego drewnianego pudełka w kształcie serca. Uchylił wieczko. Ze środka spojrzały na niego słodkie serduszka oblane czerwoną polewą. Nie typowe, walentynkowe serca, ale anatomicznie poprawne organy, choć miniaturowych rozmiarów.

Hannibal wziął pudełko z jego rąk i otworzył je do końca. Delikatnie ujął dwoma palcami jedną z czekoladek.

\- Każdy artysta ma swoje tajemnice, Will - odparł z figlarnym uśmieszkiem. - Otwórz - dodał, zbliżając serduszko do warg Willa.

Will rozchylił je posłusznie, po czym zamknął je wokół czekoladki i trzymających ją palców. Oczy Hannibala pociemniały lekko, jego język wysunął się, by musnąć górną wargę.

\- Mmm - zamruczał Will. Przez chwilę ssał w milczeniu smakołyk, pozwalając, by różne nutki słodyczy rozlały się po jego języku. - Miodowe nadzienie?

Hannibal uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Miodowe Serduszka Hanniego. Na razie na użytek prywatny, od kwietnia dodane do repertuaru Fabryki.

\- Hanni’s Honey Hearts - powtórzył Will. - Jesteś beznadziejnym marketingowcem, skarbie, ale ludzie i tak będą się o to zabijać.

Wargi Hannibala odsłoniły ostre zęby. Obaj dobrze wiedzieli, że nikt nie będzie musiał się sam zabijać dla słodyczy z Fabryki Doktora Lectera. Ktoś go w tym chętnie wyręczy.

\- To nie wszystko, najsłodszy - wymruczał Hannibal. - Ty na Walentynki otrzymałeś moje serduszka. Dla siebie przygotowałem coś innego. Zerknij pod denko.

Will wziął od niego pudełko i z ciekawością uchylił srebrną tekturkę, na której spoczywały serduszka. Pod nią leżała kolejna porcja czekoladek, ale już nie serduszek. Will parsknął i zarumienił się mimo woli.

\- A to jak nazwałeś?

\- Rozkoszne Faworki Grahama - Hannibal nachylił się i wyszeptał prosto do jego ucha: - Tylko na użytek prywatny.


	5. Movie night

Spojrzenie Hannibala było bardziej niż mordercze. To znaczy, dla postronnego widza nie różniłoby się niczym od jego zwykłego spojrzenia, ale Will postronnym widzem nie był i wyraźnie dostrzegał drgającą powiekę i lekko zmarszczony nos. Dostrzegał to też z tego powodu, że właśnie tych oznak wypatrywał i oczekiwał. Uśmiechnął się do siebie pod nosem. Hannibal był cholernie przewidywalny i zazdrosny jak pies.

\- Znowu on? - Głos doktora był pozornie spokojny, ale bardziej niż zwykle zróżnicowana intonacja zdradzała jego niesmak. - Jak dużo filmów z nim nakręcono?

\- Za mało - odparł z satysfakcją Will, wyciągając DVD z pudełka. Torturowanie Hannibala było jego ulubionym hobby. - Ten ci się spodoba. Prawie nic nie mówią, jest dużo mordu i krwi. Mads ma tylko jedno oko i przez większość filmu jest ubłocony i półnagi.

\- O, radości - odparł nieco kwaśno Hannibal. Siedział sztywno na kanapie, trzymając na kolanach głęboką miskę z domowymi nachosami. Jego palce zaciskały się na brzegach naczynia do białości. Will podejrzewał, że Hannibal właśnie fantazjuje o tym, że zaciska je wokół szyi swojego duńskiego sobowtóra.

Seans upłynął jednak bez większych spięć, mimo że Hannibal chrupał mściwie nachosy, jakby to one wymordowały jego rodzinę. Po wszystkim jednak wyraźnie się zrelaksował, najwidoczniej wdzięczny, że zagrożenie konkurencją minęło. Na jego ustach pojawił się nawet lekki uśmieszek.

\- Jest wcześnie, mamy czas na jeszcze jeden film - zapowiedział.

Will spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.

\- Co ty knujesz?

\- Och, nic. Jedna z pacjentek mi go poleciła. Przy okazji. - Hannibal wykręcił się w miejscu i wyciągnął spod poduszki DVD. Zanim zdążył wyjąć płytę z opakowania, Will wyrwał mu je z ręki.

- “Histeria” - przeczytał. - "Młody lekarz - idealista, Mortimer Granville..." Hannibal, on wygląda jak ja, co do cholery! Paroksyzmy? _Wibrator???_ Przy jakiej okazji ta pacjentka ci to poleciła, hm???!

Hannibal uśmiechnął się z irytującą satysfakcją i włożył nachosa do ust, nie spuszczając wzroku z rozjuszonego Willa.

\- To bardzo edukujący film, najdroższy. Sam się przekonasz. Mnie dał wiele do myślenia.

Will najpierw zjeżył się, a potem zadygotał lekko. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na okładkę płyty. Potem na twarz Hannibala, w którego oczach migotało coś, co sprawiło, że Will zawiercił się nagle na kanapie. Pomedytował przez chwilę, po czym zamachnął się i cisnął płytą przez cały pokój. Zanim zdążyła rozbić się o ścianę, Will wdrapał się na uda Hannibala i zdusił jego drażniący uśmieszek własnymi ustami.

Cóż, najwidoczniej zazdrość była zaraźliwa.


	6. Late for a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wracamy do sezonu pierwszego :3

Hannibal nie miał w zwyczaju się niepokoić ani niepotrzebnie denerwować. Zazwyczaj jedyne, co czuł, gdy coś nie szło po jego myśli, to lekka irytacja i rozczarowanie brakiem współpracy ze strony losu. Tak jak teraz.

Tym razem irytacja spowodowana była głównie natręctwem jednej z kelnerek, która co jakiś czas mijała jego stolik ze współczującym wyrazem twarzy. Za którymś razem ośmieliła się nawet pochylić i szepnąć coś o “eklerce na koszt firmy”, zerkając przy tym wymownie na puste miejsce naprzeciw Hannibala. Najwyraźniej uważała, że doktor już teraz powinien zacząć zajadać smutek wywołany otrzymaniem kosza.

Hannibal nie był smutny. Był poirytowany i nieco rozczarowany. To, że w jego głowie rozbrzmiewał nieustannie chór z “Lacrimosy” o niczym nie świadczyło. W jego głowie rzadko panowała cisza.

Zbył kelnerkę mdłym uśmiechem. Potem już tylko ją ignorował. Niezbyt uprzejme rozwiązanie i to zirytowało go jeszcze mocniej.

Gdzie podziewał się Will?

Hannibal zerknął na telefon, ale nie było na nim żadnych nowych wiadomości. Will z pewnością by zawiadomił, gdyby miał się spóźnić, prawda? Hannibal westchnął mimo woli. Nie, nieprawda. Will albo bawił się z psami i stracił poczucie czasu, albo został porwany przez Jacka i nie miał okazji odwołać spotkania. Albo halucynował o upierzonych rogaczach i gapił się bezmyślnie w sufit. W ostatnim przypadku Hannibal sam byłby sobie winny. Może jednak nie powinien był konspirować z Sutcliffe’em na temat tego zapalenia mózgu...

Wyglądało na to, że jeśli chodzi o Willa Grahama, wszystko zawsze sprzysięgało się przeciwko Hannibalowi. Każda, najdrobniejsza nawet, manipulacja obracała się w końcu na jego niekorzyść. 

To prawdopodobnie znak, że powinien przestać manipulować.

Huic ergo parce, Deus, zaszlochał chór.

Hannibal ponownie spojrzał na komórkę. Dochodziło wpół do dziewiątej. Byli umówieni na siódmą. 

Doktor przywołał kelnera i poprosił o rachunek. Zapłacił i wyszedł z godnością, całkowicie ignorując łzawe spojrzenie namolnej kelnerki.

Na schodach restauracji niemal potknął się o coś pachnącego psami, kiepską wodą po goleniu i gorączką.

\- Przepraszam - wysapał Will. - Strasznie mi przykro. Jeden z psów był chory, w mojej szafie był czarny rogaty człowiek, a potem Jack mnie zatrzymał. Pies połknął moją komórkę, więc nie mogłem zadzwonić. Od tego się zresztą pochorował. Co za dzień. Dobrze, że cię jeszcze złapałem.

Will pochylił się i oparł dłonie o kolana, ciężko dysząc. Najwyraźniej biegł tutaj całą drogę od miejsca, w którym przetrzymywał go Crawford. Hannibal poczuł niezrozumiałe ciepło w piersi.

Will odetchnął raz jeszcze i zerknął w górę, wciąż pochylony.

\- Randka z Rozpruwaczem z Chesapeake okazała się fiaskiem.

Hannibal zastygł. Jego serce zabiło szybciej. Czyżby to była ta chwila? Ten moment, w którym ważą się ich losy? Chwila prawdy?

\- Ale mam nadzieję - Will wyprostował się wreszcie i przechylił głowę w lekko zalotnym geście. - że randka z doktorem Lecterem okaże się bardziej satysfakcjonująca.

Hannibal odetchnął z ulgą i uśmiechnął się ciepło w odpowiedzi. 

Miał jeszcze trochę czasu.

Jeszcze trochę pomanipuluje.


	7. Wrong restaurant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Potraktowałam słowo “restauracja” dość swobodnie, ale to w końcu “Hannibal” ;D

\- Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że zabiłeś kogoś bez poinformowania mnie.

\- To miała być niespodzianka, Will. Niespodzianek z reguły się nie zapowiada.

\- Nie wiem nawet, kim ten człowiek jest! Nie rozumiem, dlaczego właśnie jego wybrałeś na moją niespodziankę. Uff, ciężki jest, sukinsyn.

\- Sam mi o nim mówiłeś, skarbie.

\- Na pewno nie.

\- Ależ tak. Monsieur Bonheur spod dziesiątki. Podglądacz i damski bokser.

\- Monsieur Bonnaire. Spod dwudziestki dwójki.

\- Och.

\- No właśnie.

\- Mea culpa. 

\- Czego się tak cieszysz?

\- Monsieur Bonheur* w rzeczywistości okazał się pechowcem.

\- Powinienem cię palnąć, ale mam zajęte ręce. Wrzućmy go tam.

\- Jak sobie życzysz, najdroższy.

\- Nie podlizuj się. Jeszcze ci nie wybaczyłem.

\- To tylko powód, by dalej się podlizywać.

- Touché. Ale nie radzę. Dobra, cho... HANNIBAL, CO TY DO DIABŁA ROBISZ.

\- Marnotrawstwo jest grzechem, Will. Wciąż jesteśmy umówieni na kolację, nieprawdaż?

\- Nie wiem, dlaczego wciąż z tobą jestem.

\- Dlatego, że mnie kochasz, Will.

\- Nie pochlebiaj sobie. Dla mnie weź nereczki.

\- Wtedy mi wybaczysz?

\- Zobaczymy.

\- Mam też inny prezent. Oprócz nereczek.

\- Nie lubię niespodzianek, Hannibal. Jedna na dzień mi wystarczy.

\- Ta na pewno ci się spodoba.

\- Tylko jeśli ma cztery nogi i szczeka.

\- ...

\- Hannibal.

\- **........**

\- OSIEM NÓG???

\- Nie miałem serca rozdzielać rodzeństwa. Will, dusisz mnie.

\- Wygrałeś. Kocham cię.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *bonheur oznacza szczęśliwy, jakby ktoś nie wiedział.


	8. Strangers alone on Valentine’s day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nie jestem jakoś super zadowolona z tego tekstu, ale niech już będzie. Czasem każdy pisarz ma gorsze dni. Mam już naszkicowane kolejne dwa rozdziały, ale nie chce mi się ich dzisiaj edytować, więc pojawią się jutro.

Will spojrzał na zegarek. Dochodziła dziewiąta. Mała szansa, że dziewczyna jednak się zjawi. Beverly ostrzegała, że jej przyjaciółka jest wybredna i ma brzydki zwyczaj oceniać ludzi na pierwszy rzut oka. Najprawdopodobniej zajrzała do baru, zobaczyła Willa miętoszącego płatki czerwonej róży, którą uzgodnili jako znak rozpoznawczy, i wyszła bez słowa. Will miał jej trochę za złe, że nie dała mu nawet szansy, ale z drugiej strony nie spodziewał się wiele po tej randce w ciemno. Beverly od miesięcy próbowała go swatać ze swoimi znajomymi, ale do tej pory nic z tego nie wyszło. Will po prostu nie nadawał się do randkowania, ot co. Sam nie wiedział, po co w ogóle daje się jeszcze namówić. Nie był typem społecznym. Nie marzył skrycie o domku na przedmieściach i gromadce dzieci. Wystarczały mu psy i wędka.

Może po prostu miał ochotę na szybki, niezobowiązujący numerek w toalecie. Z przyjaciółkami Bev zazwyczaj na tym się kończyło.

Will dopił whisky i kiwnął na barmana, który nie zareagował.

\- Mam wrażenie, że dzisiaj obaj podzielamy ten sam los - odezwał się ktoś z jego prawej strony.

Will podniósł głowę. Mężczyzna, który przysiadł się do niego przy barze był może pięć, dziesięć lat starszy od Willa, elegancki i, o ile dało się to stwierdzić w kiepskim barowym oświetleniu, atrakcyjny w jakiś dziwny, nietutejszy sposób. W hałaśliwym pubie wydawał się kompletnie nie na miejscu, a jednak mężczyzna nie wyglądał na zakłopotanego. Przeciwnie, emanował autorytetem i pewnością siebie.

\- Och? - powiedział tylko Will. Jeszcze raz spróbował bezskutecznie przywołać barmana.

\- Porzuceni u ołtarza, metaforycznie rzecz ujmując - wyjaśnił nieznajomy.

Will parsknął, mimo woli rozbawiony.

\- Nasza znajomość nie zaszła aż tak daleko. Miałem się tu spotkać ze znajomą znajomej. Randka w ciemno.

\- Nie wyglądasz na kogoś, kto umawia się na randki w ciemno.

\- Nie? - Will zerknął na mężczyznę spode łba. Gdyby ktoś kiedyś mu powiedział, że marynarka w szaro-czerwoną kratkę i biały krawat w soczyście czerwone kwiaty tworzą twarzową kombinację, z pewnością by w to nie uwierzył. Nikt by w to nie uwierzył. To było fizycznie niemożliwe. Modowa katastrofa. A jednak nieznajomy we wzorzystym stroju wyglądał nie tylko wytwornie, ale nawet... niebezpiecznie. - A na co wyglądam?

Mężczyzna przyjrzał mu się uważnie. Will zaróżowił się lekko, nieprzyzwyczajony do bycia przedmiotem tak skrupulatnej obserwacji. Przygotował się mentalnie na próbę flirtu, ale nieznajomy jedynie uniósł jasną brew.

\- Jak ktoś, kto bardzo potrzebuje kolejnej whisky - odparł i jednym skinieniem przywołał barmana. - Dwa razy to samo. Hannibal - dodał, wyciągając dłoń do Willa.

\- Will. Dzieciaki w szkole pewnie nie dawały ci żyć, co? - spytał Will, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać.

Wąskie wargi mężczyzny wygięły się nieznacznie w uśmiechu. Górna szczególnie fascynowała Willa. Była lekko wypukła i ułożona w niemal idealny łuk, z małym, dość urokliwym dzióbkiem u dołu. Will dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, że chyba nie powinien aż tak się w nią wpatrywać.

\- Na szczęście dla mnie i dla nich w dzieciństwie byłem nauczany w domu - odparł Hannibal. - A na uniwersytecie studenci mają więcej wyrozumiałości dla rzadko spotykanych imion.

Will tylko kiwnął głową. Sam nie miał zbyt wielu dowodów na wyrozumiałość studentów. Ale to były dawne czasy.

W zaczesanych na bok włosach Hannibala przeważały pasemka srebra, a te, które zachowały kolor, były dziwnie nie do określenia. Trochę brąz, trochę ciemny blond. W oczy Will oczywiście nie patrzył, ale z kilku szybkich zerknięć wynikało, że miały ciepły kolor brązu.

\- Rozumiem, że i ciebie wystawiono do wiatru? - zmienił temat.

\- Nic aż tak dramatycznego. Co piątek umawiamy się tutaj z przyjaciółką. Dzisiaj coś jej wypadło, ale zanim zauważyłem jej wiadomość, byłem już na miejscu i nie było sensu wracać do domu. Noc jeszcze młoda.

\- Dla mnie już trochę starsza - mruknął Will, pociągając łyk whisky. - Powinienem wracać. Już i tak nie mogę prowadzić, a jutro mam dodatkowe ćwiczenia do egzaminu. Przed sesją zawsze mam kupę roboty.

\- Podwiozę cię - zaofiarował Hannibal. - To mój drugi drink dzisiaj, jeszcze mogę prowadzić. 

Will łypnął na niego.

\- Udam, że tego nie słyszałem. 

Uśmiech Hannibala poszerzył się.

\- Ach. Stróż prawa?

\- FBI - poinformował go Will. - Nie pracuję w terenie. Uczę w Quantico. 

\- Fascynujące. Mogę zapytać, czego uczysz?

\- Profile. Czytanie miejsc zbrodni. Takie tam - W głowie Willa zaczynało już nieco szumieć. - Ostatnio właściwie kręcimy się bez końca wokół Rozpruwacza z Chesapeake. 

\- Chyba obiło mi się o uszy to imię. Jakiś konkretny powód, dla którego poświęcasz mu tak wiele uwagi?

Will wziął kolejny łyk.

\- Nie powinienem rozmawiać na ten temat - wyznał.

\- Nie z kimś spoza FBI. To zrozumiałe, oczywiście. Jeszcze jednego?

Will spostrzegł ze zdumieniem, że jego szklanka jest już pusta. Przez chwilę medytował ze spuszczoną głową.

\- A, niech będzie - zdecydował.

Z jednej szklanki zrobiły się dwie, potem trzy, i ani Will się spostrzegł, a ocknął się z językiem Hannibala w ustach i jego ręką w spodniach, zaciśniętą mocno na czymś, co było chyba najtwardszym wzwodem, jakiego Will kiedykolwiek doświadczył. Hannibal przygniatał go do jakiejś miękkiej, sprężystej powierzchni, na której leżeli - łóżka? skąd tu łóżko? - i ocierał się żywiołowo o jego udo, łapczywie połykając desperackie odgłosy, jakie wydzierały się z ust Willa. Gdyby był choć trochę trzeźwiejszy, Will spaliłby się ze wstydu, słysząc własne jęki, ale kręciło mu się w głowie od alkoholu i z podniecenia, a Hannibal na każdy jęk odpowiadał pomrukiem i coraz gwałtowniejszymi szarpnięciami dłoni, więc Will w końcu odrzucił głowę do tyłu i zaskomlał bezwstydnie, czując, jak zęby Hannibala drapią delikatną skórę jego gardła, po czym zaciskają się do bólu. Will wyprężył się w łuk, wstrząsany dreszczem, a potem znów wszystko pogrążyło się w ciemnościach poza czasem.

Obudził go wściekły jazgot telefonu. Jack również brzmiał wściekle i kazał mu natychmiast stawić się w Quantico. Will westchnął. Wyglądało na to, że Rozpruwacz z Chesapeake rzeczywiście wznowił działalność.


	9. Friend's date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nieco alternatywny sezon 2. Zrobiłam z tego randkę przyjaciela, zamiast przyjacielskiej randki, ale cóż. Licentia poetica :P

\- Bedelia du Maurier.

\- _..._

\- Hannibal. Pytanie cię, skąd masz ten numer nie ma pewnie większego sensu. Przypomnienie ci, że nie chcę mieć z tobą nic wspólnego, jak sądzę, również.

\- ...

\- Hannibal, mów wolniej.

\- ... ...

\- Ach tak. Obawiasz się, że pojawi się na twoim progu, by się zemścić?

\- _..?  
_

\- Za to, że go wrobiłeś, Hannibal. Normalni ludzie nie traktują tego zbyt lekko.

\- ...

\- Nie, Hannibal. To, że teraz zapewniłeś mu alibi i dzięki temu wyszedł z BSHCI, nie jest okolicznością łagodzącą. Jeśli chcesz znać moje zdanie...

\- ...

\- Ach tak. Pytanie więc, po co w takim razie dzwonisz.

\- .....................................

\- ...

\- _???  
_

\- Nie bardzo rozumiem. Możesz powtórzyć?

\- ...

\- Hannibal, przestać pociągać nosem i powiedz, o co chodzi.

\- _!!!  
_

\- Bloom jest jego przyjaciółką. To zapewne nie pierwszy raz, kiedy się spotykają.

\- ...

\- Ach, randka. Cóż, twój Will ma prawo umawiać się, z kim chce. Jest wolnym człowiekiem. Dzięki tobie.

\- ...

\- Sarkazm? Skąd.

\- ...

\- Hannibal, nie wolno ci zabić i zjeść doktor Bloom.

\- .. _?_

\- Naprawdę mam ci to tłumaczyć?

\- ...

\- Dobrze, spójrz na to z tej strony: twój Will nie byłby zachwycony, gdybyś mu zeżarł dziewczynę.

\- _!@##!^ &!_

\- Nawet tego nie skomentuję. Hannibal, weź się w garść. Hannibal, czy ty płaczesz? Hannibal, do jasnej cholery, przestań chlipać, w tej chwili!

\- ...

\- Już dobrze, już dobrze. To na pewno tylko taka forma zemsty. Obiecał ci się przecież na tobie odegrać, nieprawdaż? Sam mi opowiadałeś. Nawet pamiętam, jak się cieszyłeś, że Will nareszcie zaczyna pokazywać ząbki. Cóż, widocznie dobrze wiedział, gdzie ugryźć, by najbardziej bolało.

\- .. _?_

\- Tak, tak sądzę. Wytrzyj nos i przestań się mazgaić.

\- . _??_

\- A skąd mam wiedzieć? Kup mu kwiatki. Nie, zaraz, kup mu psa. Nie, nie kupuj. Znajdź najbardziej zapchlonego kundla, obwiąż kokardką, dodaj butelkę whisky i twój Will będzie... twój.

\- ...

\- Nie ma za co. Nie dzwoń do mnie więcej.

\- .. _?_

\- Nigdy. Więcej.


	10. Rained out picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Znów potraktowałam to “rained out” przenośnie, po prostu jako piknik, który nie doszedł do skutku, nie ze względu na deszcz.

Hannibal zaparkował bentleya w niejakiej odległości od domu Willa. Chciał mu sprawić niespodziankę, a masywny czarny wóz nie był specjalnie dyskretny, nawet jeśli jego silnik mruczał ciszej od kota. Stanął na poboczu drogi, skryty za drzewami.

Doktor obrzucił się ostatnim bezkrytycznym spojrzeniem w lusterku, po czym podniósł spoczywający na fotelu pasażera plastikowy pojemnik i uchylił wieczko. Pociągnął nosem. Idealnie. Will będzie zachwycony. W ten szczególny, Willowy sposób, gdzie Will udaje, że nie jest. Hannibal miał nieśmiałą nadzieję, że tym razem Will skomentuje dar czymś więcej niż tylko zdawkowym “pyszne”, ale nie zamierzał się przejmować, jeśli nadzieja okaże się płonna.

Na tę okazję Hannibal przygotował proste filety saltimbocca z pieczonymi ziemniaczkami, których chrupiąca, złocista skórka uroczo kontrastowała z zielenią listków szałwii. Aksamitny sos winny pachniał słodko i intensywnie i Hannibal uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. Will nie musiał wiedzieć, że fileciki nie miały nic wspólnego z cielęciną, za wcześnie jeszcze było na takie rewelacje. Hannibal był tym leciutko rozczarowany. Will na pewno doceniłby fakt, że ich podstawowym składnikiem był hycel, który traktował schwytane przez siebie psy w wyjątkowy obrzydliwy sposób.

Cierpliwości, powiedział sobie Hannibal, jeszcze raz przeglądając się w lusterku, tym razem bocznym. Zadowolony z tego, co zobaczył, zamknął drzwiczki bentleya i ruszył na piechotę do domu Willa. Pogoda była ciepła, późnowiosenna, w sam raz na piknik. Jeśli Will się zgodzi. Jeśli nie, zjedzą w domu. Hannibal był przygotowany na każdą okazję i żadna z nich nie była rozczarowująca.

Jak się okazało, mylił się.

Przed domem Willa stał ciemny prius.

Hannibal zatrzymał się gwałtownie i z niedowierzaniem patrzył na samochód stojący jak gdyby nigdy nic przed gankiem Willa, bezczelnie i wyzywająco _obecny_. 

Alana.

Will był z Alaną. W domu. Sam na sam.

Niedowierzanie powoli przekształciło się w zimną furię. Rozległ się suchy trzask, ale dopiero gdy po dłoniach Hannibala zaczął ściekać gorący sos, doktor zorientował się, że w swoim gniewie zacisnął palce zbyt mocno i uszkodził pokrywkę pojemnika z filetami.

Tego było już za wiele. Hannibal podjął decyzję błyskawicznie i w ułamku sekundy uknuł plan działania w najdrobniejszych szczegółach.

Zamorduje Alanę.

Miał w rolodeksie niewykorzystany jeszcze przepis na sznycelki, w których jego koleżanka będzie idealnym głównym składnikiem.

Musi tylko poczekać na odpowiedni moment. Hannibal wziął kilka głębokich oddechów i zaczął się odwracać, by wrócić do bentleya.

Zatrzymał się jednak. Wziął jeszcze głębszy oddech i policzył do pięćdziesięciu. 

Nie zrezygnuje tak łatwo.

Zawrócił i wszedł na ganek. Kiedy uniósł rękę, by załomotać - nie, delikatnie zastukać - w drzwi, te otworzyły się i stanął w nich zaskoczony Will.

\- Hannibal? Co ty tutaj robisz?

Hannibal poświęcił ułamek sekundy, by popieścić nabożnym wzrokiem zmarszczone lekko brwi, chmurne oczy, pokryte rozkoszną szczecinką policzki i szczękę godną dłuta Praksytelesa. Wiele by dał, by móc zastąpić wzrok dłonią, ale za Willem stała Alana i patrzyła na niego wyczekująco. Zdrajczyni i złodziejka mężów. Przyszłych mężów, ale to bez znaczenia. Hannibal zawarczał zaborczo. Oczywiście tylko w myślach.

\- Pomyślałem, że ostatnio dużo przeszedłeś i na pewno nie odżywiasz się odpowiednio, więc przygotowałem ten skromny posiłek, który moglibyśmy wspólnie spożyć na świeżym powietrzu - uśmiechnął się ciepło, unosząc pojemnik. - Widzę jednak, że Alana mnie uprzedziła.

\- Nie do końca - zaśmiała się Alana. - Will właśnie wychodzi. Ja mam tylko pilnować psów. Znowu. Powinnam chyba zacząć domagać się stałego wynagrodzenia. 

\- Och - powiedział Hannibal. 

Sznycelki mogły w takim razie poczekać.

\- Muszę już lecieć - powiedział Will, narzucając kurtkę. - Przepraszam. Umówiłem się na piątą.

\- Will jedzie spotkać miłość swojego życia - wyjaśniła Alana z uśmiechem.

Serce Hannibala zamarło, a krew ścięła się w jego żyłach.

\- Co...? - spytał słabym głosem.

Will cmoknął niecierpliwie.

\- To nie jest zabawne, Alana. Jadę do schroniska. Zadzwonili z pytaniem, czy mógłbym przyjąć do siebie jedno ze zwierząt, bo nie mają dla niego miejsca.

\- Zadzwonili do ciebie?

\- No... - Na policzki Willa wypełzł rumieniec. - W sumie to ja zadzwoniłem. Byłem tam wczoraj, bo w pobliżu mieliśmy miejsce zbrodni i tak jakoś... No. I tak się złożyło. W każdym razie muszę jechać. Zostaniesz z Alaną?

Hannibal spojrzał na kłębiące się za Willem stado liniejących potworów i podjął kolejną dzisiaj błyskawiczną decyzję. Stanowczym gestem włożył pojemnik z filetami w ręce Alany.

\- Pojadę z tobą.

\- Okej - zgodził się Will, wyraźnie zaskoczony. - Ale weźmiemy mój samochód. Pewnie wolałbyś nie usuwać później psiej sierści z tapicerki.

Hannibal nie przyznał się, że prędzej wymieniłby całą tapicerkę na nową, tylko ochoczo kiwnął głową. Samochód Willa oznaczał, że Will będzie prowadził i patrzył na jezdnię, co da Hannibalowi okazję bezkarnie wpatrywać się w jego zachwycający profil.

Jeszcze zanim wyjechali na drogę, Hannibal zaczął knuć kolejny plan. Rozejrzał się dyskretnie po wnętrzu samochodu, oceniając jego objętość. 

Resztę drogi doktor poświęcił na wyobrażanie sobie wielkich, załzawionych oczu Willa, gdy Hannibal hojnym gestem wręczy właścicielom schroniska plik banknotów i adoptuje gromadkę wychudzonych kundli, by ofiarować ją ukochanemu niczym bukiet najprzepyszniejszych kwiatów.


	11. Low on money/Homemade date

\- Nie wiem, jak to się stało - powtórzył Will po raz trzeci. Patrzył przed siebie, jakby bał się spojrzeć Hannibalowi w oczy, i przygryzał paznokcie lewej ręki. Hannibal nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku.

\- Naprawdę nie widzę problemu, Will.

\- Ale ja widzę. Zaprosiłem cię na kolację i zapomniałem zarezerwować miejsce. - Will westchnął. Opuścił nadgryzaną dłoń i położył ją na kierownicy. - Ten miesiąc to jakiś koszmar. Jack przepędza mnie z jednego miejsca zbrodni na drugie. Jestem wykończony. Sprawcy mieszają mi się w głowie, nie mogę się skupić na żadnej sprawie, bo wciąż tkwię w myślach mordercy z poprzedniej. Albo następnej. - Przesunął dłonią po twarzy, jakby chciał zetrzeć z niej zmęczenie. - Nigdy nie sądziłem, że to powiem, ale potrzebuję wakacji.

\- Jako lekarz, do tego twój psychiatra i przyjaciel, również bym to zalecał. Porozmawiam z Jackiem.

\- Mógłbyś? - Will rzucił Hannibalowi szybkie, proszące spojrzenie, zdradzając, jak bardzo jest tym wszystkim wyczerpany. W normalnych okolicznościach Will broniłby się przed urlopem - i ingerencją Hannibala w jego prywatne sprawy - rękami i nogami.

\- Oczywiście - Hannibal kiwnął głową, sekretnie zachwycony, że Will nie odmówił jego pomocy. - Zalecałbym też krótki wyjazd w cieplejsze miejsce. Choćby na weekend. - dodał, bez większej jednak nadziei.

Will zaśmiał się krótko.

\- Chciałbym, ale nie mogę zostawić psów.

Hannibal zamrugał powoli, zaskoczony.

\- Chciałbyś? 

\- Od lat nigdzie nie wyjeżdżałem. W celach rekreacyjnych, znaczy. Pewnie dobrze by było trochę się pobyczyć na plaży.

\- Pobyczyć...? - powtórzył Hannibal. Przed oczami przemknęła mu wizja Willa w skąpych kąpielówkach podkreślających wszystkie jego dolne atuty, rozciągniętego leniwie na rozgrzanym złocistym piasku. Hannibal mimo woli przełknął ślinę. - Wiesz, mam posiadłość na Hawajach. Nic specjalnego, ale jest położona w spokojnym miejscu z dala od uczęszczanych miejsc i ma dostęp do własnej plaży. - I własne małe krematorium w piwnicy, ale o tym Hannibal postanowił na razie nie wspominać. Małe kroczki, małe kroczki.

\- Nic specjalnego, mówisz? - Will spojrzał na niego z ukosa. - Tylko spokój i prywatna plaża na Hawajach?

Hannibal nie zamierzał się usprawiedliwiać. Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Każdy potrzebuje czasem kryjówki, w której może się wyciszyć, zregenerować i popracować nad nowymi przepisami. Równie dobrze może to być malownicza chatka pod palmami.

\- Nie zaprzeczam. Mam rozumieć, że chcesz mnie tam posłać?

Hannibal odchrząknął, ale zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć, Will parsknął śmiechem.

\- Żartuję przecież. Widziałem, jak na mnie patrzysz. Chcesz tam ze mną pojechać. Czy ta prywatna plaża to nie plaża dla nudystów przypadkiem?

\- Jak sam kilkakrotnie zauważyłeś, to jest prywatna plaża. Możesz na niej robić, co zechcesz. 

Will skręcił z drogi stanowej na szosę wiodącą do Wolf Trap.

\- Zdecyduję po kolacji. Wczoraj udało mi się złowić prawdziwego potwora, pomożesz mi go przygotować.

\- Pomogę? - powtórzył Hannibal z uśmiechem.

Will przewrócił oczami.

\- Ja też potrafię gotować, doktorze Lecter, a ryby to moja specjalność. Ale pozwolę ci zrobić marynatę. Jeśli okaże się lepsza od mojej, będziesz mógł od razu rezerwować bilet na Hawaje. Od razu uprzedzam, że nie mam stroju kąpielowego.

Hannibal zadygotał lekko, domyślając się, co Will ma na myśli. Alleluja! Przeciągnął językiem po górnych zębach.

\- A jeśli nie?

\- To będziesz musiał znaleźć inny sposób, żeby mnie przekonać.


	12. Surprise date while working late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, to niezupełnie randka, ale kto by tam narzekał :P

Hannibal wyczuł to mniej więcej dziesięć minut po tym, jak Franklyn usadowił się w fotelu naprzeciw niego i rozpoczął swoją tyradę na temat sera. Hannibal jak zwykle słuchał go jednym uchem, od czasu do czasu rzucając taką czy inną uwagę. Mógł sobie pozwolić na niezbyt etyczny brak koncentracji, gdyż jedyne, co dolegało Franklynowi, to chroniczny brak przyjaciela i lekka obsesja na punkcie dominujących męskich alf. Hannibal na pewno nie zamierzał zostać jego przyjacielem, ale łaskawie pozwalał pulchnemu becie pławić się w swojej alfiej obecności. Łechtało to nieco jego ego, a poza tym Franklyn płacił i nie był aż tak natrętny jak niektórzy z pacjentów Hannibala, nawet jeśli zatrważająco nudny.

Tak więc Franklyn ględził na temat różnic między serami francuskimi a greckimi i ich dopasowaniem do poszczególnych win, a Hannibal ukradkiem spoglądał na zegar i odliczał minuty do końca sesji, kiedy w nozdrza uderzył go najpierw subtelny, a potem coraz mocniejszy, znajomy smrodek psów i whisky połączony z odurzająco słodkim, miodowym aromatem omegi wkraczającego w okres rui.

Nos Hannibala zadrgał lekko, a alfa poruszył się w fotelu, wybijając Franklyna z rytmu.

\- Mów dalej - zachęcił Hannibal.

Zapach nasilał się z sekundy na sekundę. Zupełnie jakby Will... Nie, to niemożliwe. Nie w miejscu publicznym.

Od czasu, gdy się Sparzyli, tłumione dotąd instynkty i charakterystyczne dla omeg upodobania zaczynały powoli przebijać się przez narosłą latami skorupę. Will wciąż nie czuł się z tym zupełnie swobodnie - w towarzystwie osób trzecich nadal łypał spode łba i raczej odwarkiwał, zamiast odpowiadać normalnym głosem, nigdy też nie pozwalał Hannibalowi wkraczać w jego przestrzeń osobistą, gdy nie byli sami, ani w jakikolwiek inny sposób okazywać, że są razem; dla większości znajomych wciąż pozostawał tym samym zamkniętym w sobie, antyspołecznym samotnikiem, dla którego jedynym dopuszczalnym ujściem instynktu macierzyńskiego była opieka nad stadem psów. A jednak wystarczyło, że znalazł się sam na sam z Hannibalem, i głos Willa natychmiast tracił ostry ton, ciało prostowało się z obronno-agresywnego skulenia, lód w oczach topniał z każdą sekundą. Gdy byli sami, Will nie wstydził się zwijać w kłębek na kanapie, opierać głowy na kolanach Hannibala i pozwalać mu gładzić się po włosach. Jak większość omeg, które z tych czy innych powodów odmawiały Sparowania, okazał się spragniony dotyku. Oczywiście niełatwo było mu się przełamać i Hannibal poświęcił długie miesiące na przyzwyczajanie niechętnego omegi do całkowicie niewinnych i przelotnych muśnięć, ale było warto. Nawet jeśli poza domem Will nadal bardziej przypominał nastroszonego i szczerzącego kiełki jeża niż posłuszną omegową marionetkę - i nie ma co ukrywać, przez większość czasu był najeżony także w domu i wobec Hannibala - to jednak chwile, w których uwalniał swoją naturę spod nakładanych latami oków, Hannibal traktował jak najcenniejszy skarb.

Podobnie jak inne męskie omegi, Will nie mógł mieć dzieci - ani jako ojciec, ani jako matka - i od jakiegoś czasu zaczynało mu to doskwierać. Niekiedy Hannibal przyłapywał go na tęsknym gładzeniu własnego brzucha. W takich chwilach Will zazwyczaj kompensował sobie spędzaniem czasu z psami, których zależność od ich właściciela w jakimś stopniu zaspokajała jego nowo rozbudzony instynkt opiekuńczy. Hannibal nauczył się już, że jeśli jego omega pachnie psami mocniej niż zwykle, doktor powinien dołożyć wszelkich starań, aby zapewnić Willowi maksymalne poczucie komfortu i bezpieczeństwa. Hannibal miał też gorący zamiar spełnić swój obowiązek alfy - nawet jeśli obaj traktowali społeczne stereotypy w najlepszym przypadku lekkim uniesieniem brwi - i dać mu dziecko. Ale to musiało poczekać. Abigail wciąż nie była gotowa. Will też nie, nie do końca.

Biologia w każdym razie nie przejmowała się takimi szczegółami jak brak macicy i dwa razy do roku wpędzała omegi, niezależnie od płci, w stan kompletnej fiksacji na punkcie rozmnażania. Ten czas zwyczajowo spędzały one w domu, by nie wywoływać zgorszenia w konserwatywnym społeczeństwie.

Ale oto Will w jakiś sposób znalazł się za drzwiami, kilka metrów dalej, pachnąc psami i rują. I to pachnąc tak intensywnie, że nie ulegało wątpliwości, że jego ubranie jest co najmniej poluzowane, a najprawdopodobniej tu i ówdzie porozpinane.

Hannibal znów zawiercił się w fotelu. Jego instynkt drapieżcy zaczynał się rozbudzać pod wpływem feromonów Willa i doktor mimo woli zacisnął palce na podłokietnikach, w kilku miejscach rozdzierając brązową skórę fotela. Franklyn zdawał się niczego nie zauważać, pochłonięty wyliczaniem gatunków sera, które lepiej spożywać na ciepło niż na zimno. Hannibal przełknął ślinę.

Do końca sesji zostało dwadzieścia minut. Hannibal miał nadzieję, że tym razem Franklyn zlituje się i wyjdzie wcześniej. Pożarcie pacjenta byłoby niewybaczalnym naruszeniem lekarskiej etyki.

Miał też nadzieję, że Will ma na sobie - i w sobie - prezent, który Hannibal sprawił mu na ich ostatnią rocznicę.


	13. Forgot to get anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I jeszcze raz Basic Chickens!

Oczy Eliasa były czerwone i zapuchnięte, kiedy podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Adama. Nie był to zbyt rzadki widok, ale zwykle pojawiał się jakiś czas po tym, jak się spotkali. Zazwyczaj wtedy, gdy Adam zrobił coś, co według Eliasa oznaczało, że Adam z nim zrywa. Jak wtedy, gdy Adam nie zgodził się na jeszcze jedną rundkę, bo był niemal do nieprzytomności wyczerpany pięcioma orgazmami, jakich już doświadczył za sprawą Eliasowego monstrualnego kutasa. Miał ochotę zwinąć się w kłębek i spać przez tydzień, a zamiast tego musiał pocieszać płaczącego Duńczyka i zapewniać go, że między nimi wszystko w porządku i że potrzebuje jedynie kilku godzin przerwy. Skończyło się na tym, że Adam postanowił uspokoić Eliasa lodzikiem i zasnął w połowie zadania, z ustami pełnymi chuja. Rankiem przekonał się, że nie przeszkodziło to Eliasowi dokończyć.

Tym razem Elias chlipał, jeszcze zanim Adam otworzył drzwi. 

\- To nie moja wina, ja nie zapomniałem, nigdy nie zapominam, to Gabriel obudził mnie za późno i...

\- Moment - przerwał Adam, ziewając i drapiąc się po swędzącym podbródku. Nie znosił porannego zarostu. Nie można by tego załatwić raz a dobrze, jakoś laserowo czy coś? Musiał to sprawdzić. - Powoli, bo jeszcze się nie rozbudziłem. O co chodzi, Byczku?

Elias uspokoił się nieco na dźwięk pieszczotliwego określenia, ale i tak zachlipał jeszcze kilka razy, żeby wzbudzić współczucie. Adam znał go już na wylot. Nie żeby Elias był zbyt trudny do przejrzenia.

\- Nic ci nie przyniosłem - wyjaśnił. Adam nadal nie rozumiał.

\- A miałeś coś przynieść? - spytał w końcu.

Elias pociągnął nosem. W jego oczach pojawiła się podejrzliwość.

\- Dzisiaj Walentynki. Zwyczajowo daje się wtedy prezenty swoim partnerom seksualnym. Chyba nie zapomniałeś? To by było bardzo aroganckie. Zapomnieć o Walentynkach, kiedy ja tak doskonale o nich pamiętam i nie przyniosłem prezentu tylko dlatego, że Gabriel mnie nie obudził...

\- Już dobrze, dobrze, jasne, że nie zapomniałem - wtrącił Adam, który całkowicie zapomniał, ba, nawet gdyby pamiętał, nie zrobiłoby to dla niego większej różnicy. Walentynki miał głęboko w dupie, szczerze mówiąc.

Elias wciąż patrzył na niego podejrzliwie. 

\- To co dla mnie masz?

Adam westchnął i znów się podrapał.

\- Piwo i paczkę kondomów - odparł w końcu.

Elias natychmiast się rozjaśnił i wepchnął do mieszkania, zanim Adam zdążył zaprotestować. Nie żeby zamierzał to zrobić. Elias naprawdę był monstrualny.


	14. Secret admirer/admitting a crush

Krew huczała mu w uszach, powietrze świszczało, kiedy je przecinali, w dole ryczały fale, a jednak to niemal bezgłośny szept Hannibala był jedynym, co Will słyszał, gdy spadali spleceni w szarości zmierzchu.


End file.
